


Perfect day.

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Undertale
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Corruption, Crying, Death, Fights, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: It was a perfect day, clear blue sky, soft breeze and dismembered limbs everywhere.
Kudos: 14





	Perfect day.

"You shouldn’t sleep all day!"

Nightmare groaned upon being poked once more near the socket. He frowned and glanced up to see the other, standing directly over him while thankfully blocking out the rays of the run that managed to leak through the leafs above.

"Would you like to come to the village today? We need some food and honestly, you need something for those grazes. They don’t look any better than yesterday" Dream frowned, holding up the elders wrist. Nightmare fussed and bought his wrist back violently, tucking them under his arms as he sat up with them crossed over. Dream took a skip back and beamed, rocking back and fourth from his heels to his toes as he watched the other get up slowly.

"You look tired, did you sleep last night?" 

The concern lacing the others voice had Nightmare wince as his mind wandered back to the events of last night. Quickly nodding his skull, he inhaled deeply and gave Dream what he would consider a ‘hopeful’ smile.

"I slept fine, Take the lead to the village" Nightmare paused and looked the other up and down before turning away. "I’ll head down in a moment".

The younger sighed softly and nodded, still smiling as he hurried to the tree where the little wicker basket sat full of items. Pulling out a white basket crafted by barks and grass, it had been a gift to Dream, the owners name engraved across the handle delicately. It was beautiful and nice to look at but also a heart wrenching reminder of whom the village desired more.

Dream spun around one last time to flash the other a happy smile before rushing down the hill towards the village that laid below. 

Nightmare watched in distaste as the farmers that resided on the outskirts of the village instantly went to Dream with offerings.

His own offerings weren’t as pleasant.

He stood at the edge of the tree, where the roots began to wind with the earth and stick out randomly while also burying themselves deep underground. It wasn’t an ideal area to run and play around near when bored but, no one stopped them. The upturned roots being a perfect excuse as to why the other had marks on him. 

‘I tripped’ 

‘I laid wrong’

‘Just a scratch’

And Dream shrugged it off every single time.

A soft breeze caught the others attention, rustling the leaves above and dropping a few before Nightmare. The elder frowned and looked up sadly. The tree was talking, but his mind wasn’t clear enough to hear. 

Clear blue sky stretched out from one horizon to the other, the sun perfectly above with a few birds littering the sky here and there. It was a perfect day to be playing with his brother, running around carefree; and yet, he stood at the edge of a tree while awkwardly rubbing his arms.

Pathetic.

Nightmare frowned, staring down at the village below that radiated pure joy at the presence of his brother. The same town folk that cheer for a simple achievement by Dream then would throw rocks at himself for breathing wrong. Yet, it was a perfect day.

Slowly making his way down the hill, he entered the village with more than a few glares to welcome him. The farmer that greeted Dream with open arms and fresh fruit now merely stared at the twin skeleton, hands clutching the shovel he had while the two rabbit children he had trembled in fear. From the next small animal farm, the lady had dropped her tools and rushed inside, leaving the pigs to run free as the gate was left unlocked.

In the distant, where town center would be, cheers echoed. 

‘Dream must’ve learnt to tie a simple knot’ Nightmare chuckled to himself as he wandered over to a pig that had remained dormant. "Why aren’t you scared of me?" He frowned. One hand rested on top of the animals head, receiving a hearty grunt from the pig. He smiled weakly, a light warmth blossoming somewhere in his chest. A particularly loud squeal from the pig had him Yelp and jump back, ultimately slipping in the mud and landing into a decently wet patch of it. 

While the pigs around seemingly celebrated with high pitch squeaks and squeals, Nightmare groaned and sighed. Now wet, smelling horrible and filthy, there was no way he’d go to meet Dream in the town centre with all the villagers. One pig curiously trotted over, nuzzling the bogged skeleton. The skeleton growled and pushed himself up, cringing at the way the mud squelched between his fingers and bones as he picked himself up and stepped out of the mud. 

He carefully removed each article of clothing to avoid getting mud in his skull then wandered out, leaving the clothes in a pile at the gate.

Naked and filthy. 

He frowned and headed towards the nearby lake.

Three hours of scrubbing finally had its award of leaving the skeleton feeling somewhat clean and smelling slightly better. Apart from the lake being cold, he had little to no complaints.

Three hours of being away from the village.

Maybe Dream had gone back to the tree for a nap by then.

Nightmare sighed and headed back towards the village, over the hill, dripping wet and cold but clean.

Silence.

The town had been silent.

Nightmare frowned and wandered past the farms on the outskirts, noticing the farmer hadn’t been outside even though the back door was wide open. Even the pigs had been oddly quiet. Nightmares frown deepened as something else began to settle in his soul, his pace picking up to a jog as he hurried to the pen and whimpered. Each pig laid lifeless throughout the pen, a perfect hole penetrating the poor animals head. A hand subconsciously rested over his mouth as he entered the pen and glanced down at the pig closes to him. 

Peaceful and still. Glassy eyes shining through the red streaks of dried blood that ran down its face.

A weak sob left him as he stepped away, struggling to pick his feet back up through the mud as he exited the pen.

The back door to the owners house had been opened too, rather, kicked open. The door laid in two pieces from the inside. Forced entry.

Suddenly in a sprint to find Dream, he headed towards town centre. The once peaceful town had looked as if it came from out of a war scene, blood trails decorated paths for miles, discarded limbs with no host around, a small rabbit child laid with their head tilted back and the stuffed teddy still clutched in their arms as the pierced hole in their forehead leaked blood over their body.

He gagged and came to a halt at the fountain the middle.

Dream?

The smaller stood at the doorway to the local bakery, looking as if he had fallen into mud himself. One hand clutched something round and dripping while the other dragged something behind the skeleton. Nightmare whimpered and squinted to get a better view. Concern turned to fear, twisting and upturning his stomach to the point of wanting to vomit as the skeleton stepped out into the day light and smiled.

"Awh, aren’t you cute"

One foot hesitantly stepped backwards while the other stayed heavy. Nightmare trembled, noticing the dripping object to be a head of a cat lady that must’ve worked at the bakery while the other.

The other thing being dragged had been Dreams scarf.

"Dre-Dream!"

The shout received a funny look from the other skeleton. The tilted smile turning into a snicker that led to an outburst of gleeful laughter.

"Yes?"

Nightmare frowned. Staring at the other almost felt physically draining. His body felt cold despite being right under the midday sun.

The other quirked a brow bone and snickered, throwing his skull backwards dramatically before standing straight.

"Nightmare!"

The poor lesser skeleton physically jumped and stepped further back, staring in horror at the intruder as it carelessly threw the head aside as if it were a pebble. The sludge skeleton turned to him and smiled. 

"Don’t like it, do ya? I don’t go around yelling out someone’s name right in their face" 

A tendril behind the skeletons back flicked curiously as the lesser skeleton made a soft whimper. Despite the glorious, delicious terror the lesser skeleton was emitting, it was getting stale and fast. Overthrown by curiosity and helplessness.

"Cat got your tongue?" He purred. Voice like velvet, single eyelight like gold. He was a sight, and despite the lessers staring, it wasn’t to admire the sludge skeleton.

"The name you screamed at me, is me" the step he took seemed to graceful to be real, as if he was dancing, Nightmare noted the footwork only to jolt at the sudden presence of a hand in front of him.

"I’m Dream"


End file.
